1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method of a chemical vapor deposition device and, more particularly, to a temperature control method which is capable of precisely measuring a temperature distribution at the top surface of a susceptor and also precisely controlling a temperature at the top surface of the susceptor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A chemical vapor deposition device is used to deposit a thin film on a surface of a semiconductor wafer. A desired thin film is deposited on wafers placed in a susceptor by blowing a process gas into a chamber through gas suppliers.
In depositing the thin film, adequate internal temperature is very important because it has a great effect on the quality of the thin film. In particular, in metal organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), a high efficiency light-emitting device can be obtained only when temperature control is effectively performed.
For effective temperature control, first, a temperature distribution at the top surface of a susceptor must be able to be precisely checked. This is because the amount of electric power to be supplied to heaters can be checked only when an accurate temperature distribution is checked.
There may be a specific temperature difference between a surface temperature in a plurality of wafers loaded into the top surface of the susceptor and a surface temperature of the susceptor. According to the prior art, temperature control is performed by not distinguishing a temperature in the susceptor surface and a temperature in the wafer surface from each other.
In order to produce a higher-efficiency and higher-quality thin film, it is necessary to precisely perform temperature control by accurately checking a difference in the surface temperature.
There is, however, a problem in that very complicated and expensive equipment must be additionally installed in order to check the difference in the temperature.